Lion King 3: The Reign Of The New King And Queen
by Littlelady99
Summary: This story follows after Kiara and Kovu get married at the end of Lion King 2. And they become the new king and queen of the Pride Lands. I hope you like it! And please comment and rate. Thank you!


Lion King 3:

The Reign Of The New King And Queen

It was a beautiful morning in the Pride Lands. The new King and Queen, Kiara and Kovu woke up to the sunrise. "Wow, what a beautiful morning it is." Kiara said. "It sure is." Kovu said licking Kiara on the muzzle. Then they got up to go meet up with Simba and Nala for breakfast. As they walked to the feeding grounds. Kiara and Kovu talked. "Good morning you two. Said Simba and Nala both. Did you sleep well?" "Yes we did." Replied Kiara. "So, what's for breakfast?" asked Kovu. "We have a nice juicy antelope to eat." Said Simba. "Oh yum!" Said Kovu. "Agreed" Said Kiara.

After breakfast Kiara, Kovu and Nala and Simba, decided to talk over by the sun tanning rocks. "So, what's your plan for your honeymoon you two?" asked Nala. "Oh Kiara said with a smile. We are planning on going to the Upendi Love Grounds." "Oh that's wonderful!" Replied Nala. "Yes, that's wonderful!" Simba replied as well. "Yes it sure is." Kovu said looking at his beautiful wife. Kiara smiled at Kovu. Then Kiara said, "We are planning on going on our honeymoon this Saturday." "Oh wow, so soon. Who's going to look after the kingdom for you?" Simba asked. "Well, Kiara and Kovu both said softly. We thought you guys could while we are away." "What!" Simba and Nala said in surprise. "Well, you two were the king and queen before Kovu and I." Kiara said. "Oh ok. Said Simba. We will do it." "Yes we will honey." Replied Nala. "Ok! Thanks mom, daddy! I love you!" Then Kiara and Kovu went to go start getting ready for their honeymoon. Meanwhile Nala looked at Simba and said. "Man, we are getting to old to be looking after stuff." "Oh Nala. We will be fine. You will see." Replied Simba. "Your right my love. But what if…." Simba said. "Oh Simba. Nala said. You worry to much." "Hahaha! Yeah! Simba laughed. Your right!" Then Simba and Nala walked back to the royal cave.

Then Saturday arrived, and Kiara and Kovu were off on their honeymoon. "Goodbye you two. Said Simba and Nala. When are you guys coming back home?" They asked. "We are going away for two weeks." Kiara said. "Oh ok. Well, we will see you when you get back then. Have fun!" Said Nala. "We will!" Said Kiara and Kovu in excitement. Then they took off.

When they got to the Upendi Love Grounds. Kiara said, "Wow! Kovu, this place is beautiful!" "Yeah it sure is. Perfect to make love tonight." "Oh Kovu. Is that all you can think about?" "No…. But it is our honeymoon." "True!" Said Kiara. Then Kiara got frisky, and pinned Kovu to the ground. "Pinned ya!" Kiara said. Then she started tickling Kovu. "Hahahaha! Kovu laughed. "Oh yeah! Kovu said. Take this!" As he started tickling Kiara back. "Hahahaha! Kovu that tickles. Hahahaha!" When Kiara caught her breath. She and Kovu started cuddling each other. "I love you Kovu!" Said Kiara. "I love you to my wife!" Then they started to lick each other.

Meanwhile back in the Pride Lands Simba was still worried. But he kept it to himself, because he knew what Nala would say. "You worry to much!" Muttered Simba under his breath. Then he went outside, and looked up at the stars. He said, "Father, I'm worried that something's going to happen with Kiara and Kovu. Is there?" Suddenly Mufasa's ghost appeared. "I see Kiara and Kovu enjoying their honeymoon as the new king and queen of the Pride Lands. But I can't say if anything is going to happen. You will just have to see." Said Mufasa's ghost. Simba sighed. "Ok father." Simba replied. Then Mufasa's ghost disappeared. Then Simba went back to the royal cave to go to sleep.

Finally after a long wait the two weeks went by, and Kiara and Kovu were coming home. Everyone was excited to finally have the king and queen coming home. When Kiara and Kovu arrived everyone gathered around in excitement. Then Simba and Nala walked over to welcome their daughter and son-in-law back home. "Welcome home you two." Said Nala. "Yes, welcome home!" Replied Simba. "Oh I don't feel too good. Said Kiara. I think I think. Blah!" "Kiara, are you alright?" asked Nala. "Kiara, hasn't been feeling well lately. I don't know what's wrong with her." Said Kovu. "Oh dear. We should get Rafiki over here to see her." Replied Nala. "I will go call Rafiki." Said Simba. When Rafiki arrived he checked Kiara. "Um, she's pregnant." He said. "What! You serious?" asked Simba in surprise. "Yes she is." Replied Rafiki. "I can't believe it. I'm a grandmother." Nala said with joy. "And I'm a faaatheeer!" Kovu said fainting. "Oh I can't believe it. I'm a mother." Kiara said smiling with tears in her eyes. "Come on. Said Nala. Let's get Kiara comfortable."

When the 9 months were gone. Kiara gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Who had cream colored fur, green eyes, and white toes. "What are you going to name her?" asked Nala and Simba anxiously. "I think I'm going to name her Dakota." Replied Kiara. "Dakota sounds like a wonderful name." Said Kovu nuzzling Kiara. "My little Dakota." Said Kiara yawning. Then night came, and everyone went to bed. The next day was little Dakota's presentation to the kingdom.

The next day everyone got up early, cause of the big special day. Rafiki arrived prepared, and all of the animals gathered around Pride Rock. When it was time. Kiara came out with Kovu and little Dakota, and once she gave Dakota to Rafiki she laid down close by. Then Rafiki presented Dakota to the kingdom, and all the animals cheered seeing their new heir to the Pride Lands.

When Dakota was old enough. One morning Dakota woke up to the sunrise. She pawed at her parents to get up. "Wake up mommy and daddy! It's time to get up!" She said. "Mmmm Kovu moaned. Your daughter's awake." He said partly asleep to Kiara. "Mmmm ok I'm up." Said Kiara yawning. "Yay!" Squealed Dakota in excitement. "Kovu, are you coming?" Kiara asked. Yeah, I am. I do have a kingdom to run." Then the three of them walked out of the royal cave. "Mommy, may I go play?" asked Dakota. "Yes you may Dakota. But don't go to the Outlands." Warned Kiara. "Why mommy? What's in the Outlands?" asked Dakota. "Never mind said Kiara. Just run along now." Then Dakota ran down the steps of Pride Rock to go play. "You don't think she's going to get into mischief?" asked Kovu. "No, I don't think so. My father was to over protective of me. I don't want to be like that with Dakota." Said Kiara. Kovu sighed. "Well alright! But don't come to me when she wonders off and gets into trouble." Replied Kovu. "Haha…. Oh Kovu." Kiara said knowing he's right but didn't want to admit it.

Meanwhile Dakota was walking around the Pride Lands. When she seen a gloomy looking place. Not knowing it was the outlands she decided to go explore it. As she was walking along she bumped into a cheetah and her cub. "Roar! Who are you?" The mother roared at Dakota. "I I I'm Dakota." She said shaking. "Go back where you came from! You don't belong here!" The mother said fiercely. "No mama. Said the cheetah cub. She seems like a nice cub. Can't we play?" The cheetah cub asked. "Oh alright you may." Replied the mother cheetah. "Yay!" Dakota and the cheetah cub cheered. Then they ran off to play. "My names Chomain." Said the cheetah cub. "My names Dakota." Replied getting closer to Chomain. When Dakota did that Chomain got a little nervous. But then he was fine, and he and Dakota started to play.

Back at Pride Rock Kovu and Kiara were starting to get worried about their daughter. "Oh Dakota, should have been home hours ago." Said Kiara worriedly. "Yeah for sure. Do you think she got into trouble?" Kovu asked. "I don't know. Said Kiara. But we should look for her." "What's going on?" asked Simba. "Oh daddy. Dakota should have been home hours ago." Replied Kiara. "Oh dear. Said Simba. I will check with Zazu to see if he has seen her." "Ok thanks daddy." Replied Kiara. "Yes, thanks Simba." Said Kovu. Then Simba went in search for Zazu. Simba spotted Zazu flying up ahead. "Zazu!" Simba called. "Yes, Simba." Zazu said. "Have you saw Dakota anywhere?" Simba asked. "Yes, I have. Said Zazu. I saw her heading towards the Outlands." Replied Zazu. "Oh no! Said Simba. Oh ok thanks Zazu!" "Your welcome!" Replied Zazu. Then Simba ran back to Pride Rock.

While Simba was gone in search of Zazu. Kiara was talking to her mother. "Oh mom, I'm so worried." Said Kiara. "Oh it's ok honey. We will find her." Replied Nala as she comforted her daughter. Then Simba returned. "Zazu told me that he saw Dakota heading for the Outlands." Said Simba. "What!" Said Nala and Kiara both surprised. "Why was she going there? And after I warned her not to go there." Said Kiara. "Did you ever listen to me when I told you not to go there?" Simba asked Kiara. "Well, no but." Kiara said. "Exactly! Replied Simba. It doesn't fall to far from the tree." "Grrrr!" Kiara growled annoyingly at her father. "Ok let's go find her." Said Kiara.

When they got to the Outlands. They saw Dakota playing with a cheetah cub. "Tag your it!" Shouted Dakota. "No, your it!" Shouted the cheetah cub. Kiara, Kovu, and Simba and Nala tried not to be quiet. But then they saw the mother cheetah come out. In the need to protect their daughter. Kiara and Kovu jumped out of their hiding spot with Simba and Nala behind them. "Roar!" "How dare you be near my daughter!" Kiara growled. "Your daughter? Hmm, I thought she was someone else's daughter. Cause she's so not pretty. I see where she gets her looks." Said the mother cheetah slyly. "You take that back! Kiara growled. I will have you know, that I'm the queen of the Pride Lands!" "Oh my. I'm so sorry your highness. It will never happen again." "It better not!" Kiara growled. Then with that. She picked up Dakota by the scruff of the neck, and carried her back to the Pride Lands.

Once they got to the Pride Lands. Kiara stopped when they got closer to Pride Rock. "Kiara?" Kovu said questionly upon seeing Kiara set Dakota down on a rock. "I need to teach our daughter a lesson." She said sternly. Knowing what it was about Kovu headed back to Pride Rock with the rest of the pride. Dakota grinned up at her mother innocently, not realizing that what she did was wrong. Kiara frowned sternly at her. "Oh" Dakota said looking down ashamed. Kiara hugged her, and said. "Dakota, why did you go there?" You could have been killed by that cheetah." "Mommy, I didn't mean to diso…." "I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't want to lose you." Kiara said. "I know." Replied Dakota. "If anything happened to you I wouldn't know what I would do. One day I wont be here, and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great circle of…." Said Kiara. But before she could finish. Dakota said, "Of life I know." Remembering that speech from when she was a cub. Kiara replied, "Exactly! Now, do you see why I warned you not to go there?" asked Kiara. "Yes mommy." Replied Dakota. "Good! Now let's go back to Pride Rock." Then Kiara and Dakota went back to Pride Rock.

When they got back to Pride Rock. Kovu met them at the opening of the Royal cave. "Daddy!" Dakota squealed. "Oh hi sweetie. So, mommy gave you a talking to has she." Kovu said. Dakota lowered her head. "Yes Daddy." She said softly. "Well, I'm sure you learned your lesson. So, I'm not going punish you." Replied Kovu. Dakota smiled relieved that her father was going easy on her. Then she went into the royal cave. Kovu looked at Kiara and said. "You see I told you she would get into mischief." "Oh shut it!" Kiara said smacking Kovu. "ouch!" Kovu yelped. "What was that for?" asked Kovu. "For being a smartie." Said Kiara.

Meanwhile Dakota was sitting and visiting with her grandma. "So, why did you run off to the Outlands today missy hmm?" I didn't know it was the Outlands. I saw a little cheetah cub there, and we played. We had so much fun. Nala raised a brow and then frowned. "Oh Grandma please don't be mad." Said Dakota with tears starting. Nala sighed and said softly. "Oh no I'm not. I think you learned your lesson. Said Nala as she brought Dakota into a hug. "You did scare us though." Nala frowned again. "Huh! Oh…. I have been bad today have I? Asked Dakota. "Yes! But I'm not going hold it against you sweetie." Said Nala giving Dakota a lick. "Ok grandma." Said Dakota. "Now, lets go see what your grandpa is doing shall we." "Ok" Said Dakota.

When they found Simba. He was talking to Kiara and Kovu, who has come into the royal cave sometime ago. "Hey Dakota, how are you?" Said Simba. "Hi grandpa! Do you want to play with me?" asked Dakota. "Oh sweetie, grandpa's getting old. But I can tell you a story." Said Simba. "Oh ok." Said Dakota disappointed. But still happy. "Look at those two. Hahaha!" Chuckled Nala. Then she went to see what Kiara and Kovu were doing. "Hi you two. What are you doing?" Said Nala. "Hi mom! What were you and Dakota talking about earlier?" asked Kiara. "Kiara, I knew what my granddaughter did today. So, I thought I would have a little talk with her. Isn't that right Dakota dear?" asked Nala seeing Dakota walk up to her. "Why does everyone keep on reminding me over and over of what I did! I'm sorry ok!" Dakota yelled. "Dakota, you will have some respect towards your grandmother and for this family!" Kiara scolded. Dakota started to cry saying, "I'm sorry." As she sniffled and tried to stop crying. Kiara frowned at her daughter. Then she sighed and hugged her daughter. "Now, it's time for bed Dakota." Said Kiara. "Ok mommy." Said Dakota as she yawned sleepily.

10 years have passed, and Dakota has grown into a beautiful young lioness. Today she turned 16. Which means she could join the hunting party. Everyone was there to celebrate the princess's 16th birthday, and everyone enjoyed it. "Happy birthday sweetie!" Said Kiara and Kovu. "Yes, Happy birthday granddaughter." Said Simba and Nala. "Happy birthday Princess Dakota!" Cheered the rest of the pride. "Oh thank you! Thank you all!" Said Dakota. Then Kiara said, "We brought a juicy Mud Pie Zebra for you for your birthday." "Oh yummy!" Said Dakota and she ate a big piece of it. Then later on she went out for her first hunt. She was a great hunter like her father. Who has taught her how to hunt in hunting practice.

While Dakota was out hunting. Nala, Simba, and Kiara and Kovu got into conversation. "Oh I'm so proud of Dakota. It seems like only yesterday that she was just a cub." Said Kiara. "Yeah, said Kovu. She grew up to fast." "Our little Dakota is a full grown lioness now. I can't believe it!" Said Nala smiling. "Believe it! Replied Simba. Our granddaughter has grown up, and we can't stop her." "Yeah you're right Simba." Said Nala. Then she went down to the water hole for a drink. When she was at the water hole, she seen Dakota hunting. "Wow Nala thought to herself. She's really good. Just like her father." After she was done at the waterhole she went back to Pride Rock.

"Wow, said Nala when she returned to Pride Rock. Dakota's really good at hunting." "Well, she learned from the best." Said Kovu. "Yes, she definitely has." Replied Nala. When Dakota returned from her hunt. She came back with a Gazelle for supper. "Wow, hunting was awesome!" She said. "Haha! Nala chuckled. Yes, I saw you out there. You were doing really well." "You saw me!" Dakota said in surprise. "Yes I did." Replied Nala. "Oh" Said Dakota. "You never met anyone when you were out. Have you?" asked Kiara. "No, why?" asked Dakota. "Well, I was out on my first hunt when I saw and met your father for the second time." Replied Kiara. "Second time?" asked Dakota. "Yes, your father and I first met when we were cubs. I snuck away from my babysitters named Timon and Pumbaa. And I went to the Outlands. I meet up with a young cub, and it was your father Kovu. I wasn't even allowed to go there. Cause your grandfather told me to never go there. But I disobeyed him and went there anyway out of curiosity." Said Kiara. "Oh…. Haha! I remember when I went there when I was a cub. You got pretty angry with me that day." Said Dakota. "Yes I was." Replied Kiara. "I thought grandma was going to you know." Said Dakota. "Yes, but your lucky she didn't. Your grandmother gave me a paddling a few times when I was a naughty cub." She did after your grandfather got me home. When I went to the Outlands." "I bet you never went there again after that." Replied Dakota. "No I didn't. I knew when she frowned understanding I was in trouble, that she should do something too. Cause it was very serious." Said Kiara. Then Kiara and Dakota went into the royal cave, with Nala following behind them.

The next day Dakota went for a walk around the Pride Lands. When she came across a handsome looking young Lion named Maki. He had tan colored fur, black main and blue eyes, with white toes. "Oh, hello! Are you lost?" asked Dakota. "No…. No I'm not. I must say though. You have beautiful green eyes. You're so pretty." Said Maki. "Why thank you! Said Dakota. But what's your name?" "My name is Maki. What's your name?" asked Maki. "My name is Dakota. I'm the princess of the Pride Lands and daughter of Kiara and Kovu the king and queen." "Hello!" Said Maki. "Anyway I should get going home. Said Dakota. It was nice meeting you!" "It was nice meeting you to Princess Dakota!" Maki replied. As Dakota walked away. Maki kept thinking "Man, she's hot looking. I wish she was my lioness." As Dakota was walking home. She kept on thinking "Man, he's cute looking. I wish he was my lion." When Dakota got back home to Pride Rock. She was tickled pink. "My someone's happy. Did you meet someone?" asked Kiara as she met Dakota by the opening of Pride Rock. "Oh yes I did. And he's so handsome! His name is Maki." Said Dakota. "Oh wow! Do you think he will be the one to marry?" asked Kiara. "Maybe" Said Dakota in a daze. Then she walked into the royal cave.

Then that evening Dakota was relaxing, with her parents and grandparents when Maki came over. "Maki, what are you doing here?" asked Dakota. "What no hello?" asked Maki. "Oh haha! Hello! Said Dakota. "Dakota I need to ask you something." Said Maki. "Yes, what is it?" asked Dakota. "Will you be my lioness?" asked Maki. "Oh yes yes I will!" Said Dakota smiling. Maki smiled happily. Then Dakota said, "Come on! I want you to meet my family." "Ok sure!" Said Maki as he followed Dakota into the royal cave. "Mom, dad, grandma, grandpa. This is Maki." Said Dakota to her parents and grandparents. "Why hello Maki! It's nice to meet you!" Said Kiara, Kovu and Simba and Nala. "Maki just asked me to be his lioness." Said Dakota smiling. "Oh how wonderful!" Said Kiara, Kovu and Simba and Nala. "Yes it is." Said Dakota and Maki smiling at each other. Then from then on. Dakota and Maki lead a happy life, having each other. They were the happiest couple in the Pride Lands. And it wasn't long before Maki asked, "Dakota, will you marry me?" "Yes, yes I will Maki! I love you! You're my one and only love." Replied Dakota licking and hugging Maki.

The End


End file.
